starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ma'kis'shaalas
Ma'kis'shaalas chamado por seus íntimos amigos somente de Ma'kis foi um Cavaleiro Jedi da espécie Kajain'sa'Nikto. Serviu à Ordem Jedi e à República Galáctica em seus últimos anos, em plena Guerras Clônicas. Ma'kis também foi um ótimo Guerreiro Morgukai de seu planeta, Kintan. Um violento e brutal guerreiro, Ma'kis se tornou um héroi decorado entre os Morgukai. Embora depois de uma década de uso da armadura tradicional e a ordem dos guerreiros, ele afastou-se, realizando seu destino em outro lugar. Para o desânimo e raiva de seus companheiros Nikto, ele deixou sua Ordem, tendo de fazer de acordo com as leis, dizia para percorrer a Faixa da Lua Queimada, algo que ninguém tinha feito antes sem sobreviver para contar história. Contudo, durante sua corrida, ele foi dado como morto em seu planeta, Kintan. Ma'kis de fato havia sobrevivido e, então pôde se juntar à Ordem Jedi. Ma'kis'shaalas provou para si mesmo que era um bom Guerreiro Jedi. Ele odiava a burocracia da República Galáctica, e não havia nenhum escrúpulo no que ele tinha como o caminho certo de ação sem a permissão de seus superiores. Durante a Crise Separatista, Ma'kis retornou à Kintan em sua qualidade de Jedi , em uma missão de paz, com a intenção de familiarizar-se com seu velho amigo chamado Tsyr. O uso cansante do traje Jedi , sobrecarregou Tsyr, então batalhando entre si. Os dois sobreviveram ao combate, embora cada um deles ficassem com marcas do combate. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ma'kis serviu como um General Jedi, sobrevivendo à Ordem 66, no fechamento das Guerras em 19 ABY. Ele foi um dos outros Jedi à se juntarem em Kessel juntamente com Shadday Potkin, pouco tempo após a fundação do Império Galáctico. Se escondeu junto aos outros Jedi em uma mina abandonada no planeta Kessel, onde mais tarde o Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Vader os iria emboscar. Ma'kis, juntamente aos outros Jedi lutaram contra Vader e, rapidamente morto pelo Lorde Sith. Após sua morte, Vader com a ajuda da 501ª Legião , mataram o resto dos Jedi sobreviventes em Kessel. Biografia Nos bastidores Ma'kis'shaalas foi criado pelo Wizards of the Coast sourcebook, entitulado de Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds. Um Nikto Jedi, aparace na capa de trás do filme Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith, que logo, Leland Chee falou que seria Ma'kis'shaalas. No episódio de 2010 da série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Grievous Intrigue ", foi utilizado um Jedi Nikto que foi "etiquetado" como a aparência de Ma'kis. Contudo, a sua aparição ainda está para ser como canônica. A entrada do blog Holocron Continuity database, errôneamente coloca como se a morte de Ma'kis fosse em 18 ABY. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars '' – "Grievous Intrigue" *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' Fontes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' Categoria:Machos Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Guerreiros Morgukai Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Nikto Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Generais Jedi